


Get In, Loser

by Kris (breathless_stares)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, but he's just possessive of his boo, slight jealous!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathless_stares/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's friends like to rag on him about his younger boyfriend. Little do they know he's a regulation hottie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get In, Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is a fluffy thing that was inspired by [this post on tumblr](http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/71645034646/get-in-loser). I just couldn't resist.

Derek’s just minding his own business, standing innocently on the curb waiting for Stiles to pick him up for their date, when an arm lands heavily around his shoulders and a loud voice sounds in his ear.

“Hey, Derek,” Jason yells unnecessarily, “Waiting for your baby boyfriend? Can he even drive? I feel like you might be a pedophile now, Der-bear.”

Derek turns and scowls at him. “Yes and yes. He’s 17 not 7, Jay.” He rolls his eyes. Honestly, why does he even bother calling Jason his friend? “And _don’t_ call me ‘Der-bear’.”

“Don’t be mean to Derek, it’s not his fault his mom car’s broken down,” Boyd smiles and claps Derek on the back.

“My car is _fine_ , asshole,” Derek mutters, glowering at the tree across the road.

He’s been at college for almost a year. He’s 19! What did he do in a past life that earned him these dicks as friends? He looks to the sky like it’ll hold all his answers, but alas, the sky is just blue and it mocks his suffering.

There’s loud voices coming from behind him and he groans.

“Guys!” Jason screams right in Derek’s ear. “Stuart’s coming soon!”

“His name is Stiles, douche,” Derek says, elbowing Jason in the ribs.

“Sorry. Stiles is coming!” Jason screams again.

Derek’s got a headache now, thanks Jay. Derek tells him so and Jason just laughs at him.

Isaac comes up next to him and pokes his cheek. “Do you ask his dad’s permission to take him out?”

“His dad’s the Sheriff, so yes,” Derek grits out, getting tired of his friends ragging on him. He’s 19, Stiles is only two years younger than him. It’s not a big deal.

Well, it’s not a big deal _now_. When Derek asked Stiles out two years ago, the Sheriff had not been pleased that his son wanted to date an almost-18-year-old lacrosse captain. Derek grimaces at the memory.

“Ohh! He’s coming?” Erica squeaks, bouncing up and down. Derek just rolls his eyes again.

“Have you met Stiles?” Boyd asks her.

“No but I heard him when Derek called him once. It was in the middle of a movie and we had to pause it for, like, 30 minutes because they were being nauseatingly adorable.”

“I saw a blurry Skype pict-“ Jason starts, but then there’s tires squealing on asphalt and a loud honk ringing through the air.

Stiles’ Jeep stops by the curb and Derek lifts his hand and smiles.

“Hi hotstuff! You and your butt ready to go? We have lunch reservations to make!” Stiles exclaims, giving Derek and his friends a two-fingered salute.

He’s wearing the green Henley Derek left at his house last week and it makes Derek smirk. The thick, dark bracelet around his wrist stands out against his pale skin. Derek leans in through the window and kisses him, short and sweet, fluffing his hair as he pulls back. Then he kisses the two moles that dot his cheek just because he can.

He turns around to say goodbye to his friends to see them all staring with their mouths hanging open.

“Damn son,” Jason says. Derek scoffs.

“Woah,” someone who Derek decidedly does _not_ know says. He glares at them.

“Dibs,” says this girls walking by, and Derek growls at her. Stiles laughs, loud and long, head thrown back and eyes shining. People who’ve been standing around have decided to chip in and Derek wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“You done good.”

“Does he have siblings?”

“Holy hell, he is _adorable_ , Der-bear,” Jason says, and Stiles snorts attractively.

“Don’t call me Der-bear,” he sighs.

“Wanna trade, Derek?” Erica asks him, waggling her eyebrows at Stiles.

“I don’t think Boyd would like that very much, Erica,” Derek tells her, huffing out a breath, “Please, stop talking. All of you.” He hears Stiles chuckle behind him and Derek turns to kiss him to show everyone that he is _Derek’s_.

“Way to get possessive, Der-bear,” Stiles smirks, scritching at the hair on the back of Derek’s head.

Jason makes a noise of outrage and points an accusing finger at Stiles. “How come _he_ gets to call you Der-bear?”

Derek just arches an eyebrow and flips them all the bird.

He jogs around to the passenger side of the Jeep and climbs in telling Stiles to please hurry up and leave these heathen behind.

Stiles laughs again, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Oh don’t be such a sourwolf, Der. They’re just having fun.” He throws a wink at the fuckers on the sidewalk, and as they drive away, Derek hears Erica fake swoon.

He really needs new friends.


End file.
